


Dance in the moonlight

by freezingflame293



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chrom!Laslow, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Laslow dancing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Revelations Route, Xander is awkard, Xander's in love, but not that important, they both are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingflame293/pseuds/freezingflame293
Summary: Xander asks Laslow to dance for him. The retainer is happy to oblige.





	Dance in the moonlight

When Xander first found Laslow dancing, the Prince was taking a midnight stroll in the wood around the castle, trying to keep his mind off the war and his sister's betrayal. After passing a clearing, he heard the sound of singing and decided to see who it was, he wasn't expecting to bump into anyone. When he got to where the sound was coming from, he found the last person he was expecting, his own retainer, Laslow. Xander knew he should have called out and let the smaller man know he was there but the words were caught in his throat as he watched the man dance. Laslow had once mentioned to him that his mother was a dancer and that he wished to become one as well, but he had never actually seen him dance. It really was a sight to behold.

He didn't know how long he stood there by the time Laslow turned and noticed him. Upon seeing him, Laslow squeaked and Xander watched as all the blood rushed to his face. "L-Lord Xander! Wh-How long have you been standing there? You didn't see any of that, did you?"

Xander felt his own face heat up, he didn't want to lie so he just settled for, "my apologies, Laslow. I was on a stroll and happened to stumble across this clearing. I did not want to disturb you."

Laslow looked down at his feet, too embarrassed to look up. "I'm sorry you had to see that. My dance is nowhere near perfect yet and I messed up many times, I-"

"Nonsense Laslow. I've never seen a dance done so beautifully. May I ask where you learned it?"

Laslow's face grew redder at the compliment, "t-thank you, Milord. My mother taught me it before she..." He looked to the side, face growing sad.

"Ah, I apologise. I did not mean to bring up bad memories."

"That's quite alright Lord Xander. She was a great woman. I wanted something to keep her memory alive and dancing was her passion and mine as well."

Xander nodded as Laslow smiled, most likely thinking of his mother. "She sounds like she was a wonderful woman."

He then noticed that the sky was getting lighter, soon he would have to talk with his father. "I'm afraid I must go. But Laslow, if you ever want an audience for your dancing, I would not mind coming along." He smiled and nodded before turning and leaving only just about hearing Laslow's "yes Milord". 

Laslow could not take Xander up on his offer until much later. Between the reveal that there was a stronger enemy to be facing as well as falling (quite literally) into a new world, there was no time to even practice his dancing. 

However, one night while setting up the tents, Laslow had spotted a big clearing, far enough that he wouldn't be seen by random people getting up in the middle of the night but close enough that if anything happened he would be able to act. 

After helping Xander set up his tent, he mentioned the area to him, told him how to get there. Xander was confused at first and was going to ask Laslow why he was telling him that when Laslow told him that he was going to use that place to practice his dancing. Xander didn't say anything back and watched as Laslow left for his own tent. The prince didn't know if that was an invitation or not.

It was about midnight when Xander realised he would not be getting to sleep and decided to go to the clearing Laslow had mentioned and sure enough, Laslow what there dancing, just as he said he would be. 

Xander stood in awe of the dancer only a few feet away from him. His moves, so fluid yet so strong at the same time. The dancer, his retainer, turned to him, moonlight reflecting off his silver hair. He gave a small smile before returning to his dance, the one he saw Laslow dancing that other night, the one his mother taught him. 'She must have been a great dancer' was the only thing Xander could think before he was distracted by Laslow's hips, moving slowly to the song he was humming.

Xander leaned against a tree and watched Laslow until he slowly came to the end of his dance. He turned to Xander and bowed and walked over to the prince. 

"I was almost starting to think you would not come." He said. Xander felt his breath get caught in his throat (something that happens a lot around Laslow) as he looked at his retainer. The man was a little out of breath and his face was flushed. His silver hair was in a bit of disarray due to the wind and he was holding a long piece of silk that he had been dancing with. Xander had never seen a man so beautiful in his life.

"I- well. I didn't know if that was an invitation or not."

"Ah," Laslow's face flushed more, "apologies, I probably should have made that clearer."

Xander chuckled, "no worries. Your dance was amazing, by the way. Is the silk a part of it?"

"Yes. my mother usually danced with silk. Occasionally she would use fans but silk was her favourite. I'm glad you like the dance. As embarrassed as I am to dance in front of people, I grateful that people are enjoying my mother's work."

They stood next to each other in comfortable silence for a bit, watching the sky of the strange world.

"Tell me about your mother."

Laslow glanced at Xander who was looking right at him, he wanted to tell the taller man everything. Losing his parents, losing the war only to get a second chance. He wanted to tell him how the new Olivia was younger and different to his mother, more carefree and how he watched her face lose all its pain when the war was one. How, despite being a commoner, she became a Queen that everyone loved, who was everything Ylisse needed and more. He wanted to tell him that his name was Inigo, named after her favourite colour. How Olivia was still alive but his mother wasn't.

But he couldn't.

  
"There are many things I can say about my mother. She was brave and strong but she was shy and kind as well. If someone was in trouble she wouldn't hesitate to help even if it cost her her own life. She died protecting the people she loved and I am only alive now because of that. She never wanted to be a hero. She just wanted to help."

Xander watched Laslow as he talked. He could detect sadness in his eyes but also pride, Xander could see the love he held for his mother and the pain her death must have caused him.

"I wish I could have met her. From your description, she sounds a lot like you."

 "Thank you, Lord Xander."

Xander looked at him and swallowed, he wasn't sure if he was going to get another chance.

"Laslow, there was something I wished to talk to you about. I was planning on doing this after the war but who knows what will happen, so I will tell you now."

Laslow looked at him, concern written over his face. "Is everything alright MIlord?"

"Uh yes," Xander nodded and tried to stop his face from growing red, "e-everything is fine."

Laslow just looked even more concerned, he had never heard Xander stutter before. "Are you sure Milord? I can get a healer if you are not feeling well."

"No there is no need. Also, I would appreciate it if you would just call me Xander for this. There is no need for the formalities."

He took a deep breath and turned completely towards Laslow.

"Once this war is over, I will become King. The court would probably ask that I marry a woman so I can have children to take my throne. However, through the time that we've known each other, I have decided that that is not what I want. You see Laslow I have grown fond of you and your company. I once told you that all I needed was to know that you draw breath, but I have come to realise that I was wrong. I cannot imagine not having you by my side. But I don't want you just as my retainer. What I'm trying to say is I love you Laslow. I apologise if this has caused things to be awkward but I needed to get this off my chest."

Laslow stared at him, open-mouthed, trying to get his head around everything the Prince just told him. 

Xander, taking the silence as bad news, turned back to the camp, "I will, uh, just be leaving. I apologise."

Before he could take a step, however, Laslow grabbed his hand.

"Am I allowed to peak Milo-Xander?"

Xander nodded.

"Ever since I first came here I knew that it was only for a short period. I knew that once the war was over I would be able to return home to my friends and family. I told myself not to get attached. However, I failed. I have grown close to many people here and now the thought of returning home fills me with dread rather than hope. I wish to see everyone back home again but at the same time, I can't bring myself to think about leaving this place. I was determined though, I couldn't leave the people at home without any idea of what happened to me," Xander's face started to drop, "but now, now that I know you feel the same way, I won't be able to leave."

His grip on Xander's hand tightened as he watched his face closely. 

Xander's eyes widened upon realisation of what Laslow had told him. He didn't know what to say so instead he pulled Laslow closer to him and brushed their lips together. Laslow leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the prince's neck and Xander's went around his waist.

The kiss was sweet rather than passionate, a promise of a life together.

Laslow knew that one day he could tell Xander everything. But for now, he was content in his prince's arms.


End file.
